


I'm Burnin' For You

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [16]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Firefighter!Klaus, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline is not happy that her idiot neighbor started a fire, even if some of the firefighters are serious eye candy. One in particular catches her eye, and she decides to invite him back to her hotel room, when he's off shift. Because she deserves a little stress relief, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Burnin' For You

**i'm burning for you**

**(Prompt from an Anon: hot firefighter AU where things get more than a little heated. Title from "Burnin' For You" by Blue Oyster Cult. Smut.)**

Caroline can't decide if she wishes the striped boy shorts and threadbare tank she'd worn to bed were slightly nicer – because there are some seriously attractive firemen milling about her front lawn – or if she'd rather have been forced out of her house in one of the shapeless flannel things her grandma sends her every Christmas. Because at least than she'd be warm.

Wrapping her arms around herself, fighting shivers, she shoots another glare at her neighbor when he looks like he might head in her direction. He'd offered to keep her warm, in the sleaziest way imaginable, and if he tried it again she was going to knee him in the balls.

Probably not smart, when there were police in the vicinity. But it would maybe be worth it. Because her current predicament, standing on a curb, half naked, at 4 AM on a Wednesday in March, was all his fault.

She hadn't been able to overhear the conversation he'd had with the fireman who'd questioned him, but the fireman had looked pissed, and her neighbor had turned red as they'd spoken, his arms flailing wildly.

The idiot probably fell asleep with a candle burning or something equally boneheaded.

Caroline studies the duplex she lives in carefully. It looks okay, not that she's an expert. But the firetrucks had arrived really quickly, so she's crossing her fingers that she'll be able to sleep in her own bed tonight, or at the very least will be able to grab her phone and laptop and some clothes.

She's making contingency plans, lists in her head, when she's startled, by a weight draping around her shoulders. Caroline clutches the scratchy blanket instinctively, pulling it tighter around herself. When she turns around one of the firefighters is there, holding up his hands and rocking back a step, "Sorry, didn't meant to scare you."

The accent's a surprise and Caroline waves his apology away, "No, you're fine. Being woken up by a screeching fire alarm just makes me jumpy, I guess. Thanks. For the blanket."

"You're welcome. Now, I have good news and bad news for you. Which would you like first?"

"Bad news," Caroline says decisively. She's always been a rip the Band-Aid clean off kind of girl

"Very well. You're going to need to stay somewhere else, for a bit. A building inspection will need to be done, and there's some water damage to the walls of your kitchen. Several of your appliances will need to be replaced. Do you have insurance?"

Caroline nods immediately, because duh. She'd done a lot of research, before signing her first lease, back when she'd finished college. She's relieved that the bad news isn't worse, all things considered. Caroline wasn't much for cooking, so she could live with damage to her kitchen.

"Okay. Good news, please."

"The structure's been deemed stable enough for you to go in and gather some belongings. And, between you and me, I don't think the damage is too bad. Some new drywall, a bit or airing out, and it'll be good as new. Your neighbors not quite so lucky, but then he's…"

The fireman seems to check himself, closing his mouth with a snap, and offering her an apologetic smile. Caroline laughs softly, "You can say it. I won't tell. A douchebag? Or something more British?"

His smile widens, and he really is attractive. His face is smudged with soot, and it makes his eyes seem especially blue and she's pretty sure she's going to be having dirty dreams about his mouth tonight.

"You don't get along, then?"

Caroline glances over, sure her face clearly expresses just how much she is not a fan of the guy who shares several of her walls, "He plays his porn really loud. There's a lot of giggling, which creeps me out. And he's the worst parker I've ever seen."

The hot fireman opens his mouth to respond, but someone shouts, "Mikaelson! Quit flirting and get the girl in the house before she freezes."

He shoots a vicious glare at someone behind her, and Caroline bites her lip to hold in a smile. When he looks back at her his expression has softened, and he gestures for her to go ahead, "After you, sweetheart."

"It's Caroline," she tells him, waiting for him to fall into step with her, "can I get a first name, Mikaelson?"

He smirks at her, opening her front door, "It's Klaus."

"Klaus," she repeats, testing it out. "Can I check out the kitchen? Or are you in a hurry to get back?"

Klaus glances back out the door, where firemen are still packing up gear, and people who live on her street, who'd come out to gawk, are slowly dispersing, "A quick peek should be fine," he tells her. He walks a few paces behind her, as she heads to the back of the house, where the kitchen is located. He'd been right about the wall, it's covered in a huge water stain, and there are puddles of dirty water on the floor that she itches to clean up.

But she knows it's pointless, so she forces herself to take a deep breath, and leave the kitchen. But, when she turns on her heel, she bumps into Klaus. Her hands fly up, to catch herself, landing on his chest, and the blanket pools at her feet. He'd taken off his jacket, before coming over to her, and the navy t-shirt he wears is so ridiculously soft that Caroline can't help but rub her fingertips over it.

And she'd be lying if she claimed not to be taking the time to appreciate the firmness of his body under her hands at the same time.

When she glances up at him he looks amused, maybe a little flattered, and Caroline snatches her hands back, hastily stepping away. And, since this night really is not going her way, she promptly trips over the blanket she'd dropped. She's saved by Klaus' quick reflexes, his hands banding around her upper arms and hauling her back into him. His fingers loosen, but he doesn't let her go immediately, and she's sure his eyes drop to her mouth.

Well. Maybe there was some lemonade to be made here. She did buy one of those firemen calendars every year. For charity. And because she liked the suspenders. Why not see if Klaus really had been flirting with her? And if he'd be interested in doing more.

Pressed against Klaus, her breasts flattened against his chest, Caroline forces a laugh, just in case she's reading this wrong. It comes out a little breathy and strained, and she takes the opportunity to touch him again, but he doesn't seem to object, "Well, if I was going to fall and crack my head open, at least there are still paramedics outside."

He releases her slowly, his palms gliding down the length of her arms, and Caroline really kind of wants to lean back into him. She'll chalk it up to the stress of the situation, and the late hour, if he rejects her. Really, is it any wonder that she would kind of need a hug?

"I'd rather avoid such a thing, if you don't mind."

"Not a fan of paperwork?" she jokes.

"That, and it's a very pretty head." She glances away, thrilled that she hadn't been reading anything wrong. He bends to pick up the blanket, but Caroline doesn't take it. He raises an eyebrow, darting a pointed look down, "Take it love, you're obviously cold."

Caroline fights the urge to cover herself, because she'd just decided that getting Klaus the firefighter over her, under her, inside her, is just the thing that will make this night not a total loss. And once Caroline sets her mind to something, she rarely fails to make it happen. "So that guy outside was right?" she asks, "You are flirting with me?"

"Unprofessional, I know," he confesses, "But you're beautiful, and I couldn't resist."

Caroline can't help but roll her eyes, even as she blushes a little at the compliment, "I don't care about your firefighter ethics, or whatever. I'm fine, my stuff seems to be fine, and maybe I can talk the landlord into painting the kitchen a less hideous yellow."

"An optimist, are you?" he tucks a curl behind her ear, his fingertip brushing the shell gently, and Caroline fights a shiver that has nothing to do with the temperature.

"Little bit. It that a problem?" raising a challenging brow, she brushes past him, and mounts the stairs.

"Not at all," he assures her. Klaus is a few steps behind her and he clears his throat before he asks, "So if I were to ask for your number, perhaps ask you out to dinner…"

She lets the offer linger, until they get to the top, where she spins to face him, smirking down, "I'd say yes. But first, what time does your shift end?"

His eyes widen, but he looks intrigued, "8 AM. Why?"

Caroline shrugs, attempts to look innocent, "I'm going to find myself a hotel room, and then I'm going to take a personal day from work. Pretty sure I deserve it."

"Undoubtedly, love."

"But I'm afraid sleep will be tough. I'm so tense. I thought you might want to help me with that."

Klaus climbs the last few steps, but Caroline stays where she is. His hands reach out to rest on her hips, then slip under her tank, his skin hot on hers. He's close enough that all it would take is a tiny tilt of her head to kiss him.

He licks his lower lip, hesitating only a moment, before he murmurs, "I'd be delighted to assist."

Caroline grins, leans into him, presses her lips just beneath his ear when she whispers teasingly, "Do you think you could wear the uniform?" before she leaves his arms, swaying her hips more than strictly necessary.

His low laugh follows her into her bedroom.

* * *

He couldn't smuggle out the uniform, as it turned out. Not without alerting his supervisor, who was well aware of Klaus' single status, to the rule breaking that was about to occur.

Multiple times, if Caroline had anything to say about it. And there was always time later, to make that fantasy a reality, if dinner went well. Caroline had a strong suspicion that it would. They had insane chemistry, and had talked easily enough, as she'd gathered enough stuff to last a few days.

Klaus seemed to be on the same page, if the increasingly suggestive texts they'd been exchanging were anything to go by.

She'd just upped the stakes a little, sending him a picture. A side profile, of her in the shower, lather strategically placed.

She puts the phone down and rinses, waiting anxiously for his reply.

It doesn't take long.

**Klaus:**

**[Wednesday 7:12 AM]**

_That's cruel, love. I'm still on the clock._

**Caroline:**

**[Wednesday 7:14 AM]**

_Well your shift seems to have gotten boring. Just trying to help you make it through._

**Klaus:**

**[Wednesday 7:15 AM]**

_Such a humanitarian._

**Klaus:**

**[Wednesday 7:15 AM]**

_What's your room number?_

**Caroline:**

**[Wednesday 7:16 AM]**

_305\. But I told the front desk that you're my boyfriend, so they'll have a key card for you._

**Caroline:**

**[Wednesday 7:16 AM]**

_Because I'm not planning on putting clothes back on._

**Klaus:**

**[Wednesday 7:17 AM]**

_Cruel. Once again. You realize I'm surrounded by about a dozen men, who will never let this go, should they notice my cock is hard right now?_

**Caroline:**

**[Wednesday 7:18 AM]**

_Poor you. Does it help that I'm planning on making it up to you?_

**Klaus:**

**[Wednesday 7:20 AM]**

_It might. Tell me more._

**Caroline:**

**[Wednesday 7:21 AM]**

_I would. But I need to blow dry my hair. Moisturize. Girly things._

**Klaus:**

**[Wednesday 7:22 AM]**

_Send pictures._

**Caroline:**

**[Wednesday 7:23 AM]**

_Maybe. How long will it take you to get here?_

**Klaus:**

**[Wednesday 7:25 AM]**

_Twenty minutes? More if there's traffic._

**Caroline:**

**[Wednesday 7:27 AM]**

_I hope not. If it's longer than twenty minutes I'm starting without you._

**Klaus:**

**[Wednesday 7:27 AM]**

_I almost hope you do._

She sends him one last picture, at 7:58 AM. She sprawls on the bed, kicks the blankets down so they're bunched at the foot, before bending her knees and parting her legs, getting most of her body below the waist in the frame. She uses a filter, rationalizing that it's classier to send an almost crotch shot in black and white. But she likes the way it turns out. Her skin gleams, slick from the lotion she'd just applied and her burgundy painted nails are a dark contrast to her pale skin, where her hand rests, just covering the juncture of her thighs from his view.

Her phone chirps with a reply, almost immediately.

_I'll be there soon._

* * *

She's set her phone alarm, for 8:20, and jumps when it goes off. Caroline strains her ears, but the hallway seems quiet. Checkout's not until 11, and the ease with which they'd booked her room probably meant the hotel wasn't exactly packed.

She's not sure if 'starting without him' had been a promise, or a threat, and she wavers over actually doing it.

But if she's honest, lying alone in the room, naked and waiting for Klaus, with nothing to do but spin day dreams, has already left her skin sensitive and core damp. And he'd seemed to like the idea, so what the hell? She piles the pillows behind her, and gets comfortable, before she licks her fingers, and begins rolling her nipple, her other hand drifting down to lightly stroke her stomach and thighs.

Caroline closes her eyes, and thinks about Klaus' hands, how they'd felt on her back, remembering the length of his fingers, imagining how they'll feel inside of her. She wonders if he'll talk, thinks about filthy words falling from his lips as his voice gets rougher with arousal.

She's so lost in the fantasies playing behind her eyelids, and the pleasure she's bringing herself, that she doesn't even notice the door open, Klaus curses, dropping the bag that he'd been carrying, and her eyes fly open to meet his, just as the door clicks shut behind him.

Caroline begins to pull her hands away, but he stops her, his, "Don't," nearly a growl. "Keep going," he urges her, shedding his jacket.

She nods, watching him undress, her eyes heavy lidded, letting her hand dip between her thighs finally. She strokes over her entrance a few times, under his avid gaze, before she sinks her index finger inside, lips parting around a whimper, as she lets her palm press against her clit. Klaus crawls up the bed, kicking off his pants, settling on his knees. He wraps his hands around her calves, widening her legs, "You're incredible, Caroline," he tells her, voice thick as he watches her, "So gorgeous. I need to touch you."

"Yes," she gasps, and that's all the encouragement he needs, before he's sinking a finger into her, right alongside hers. It's so much better that way, and she grinds down against his hand.

He starts a slow pace, thrusting and withdrawing, his index finger occasionally curling around hers, moving them together. She's propped up enough that she can look down, and the sight of their fingers, slick with her arousal, pushing into her body, gets her hotter, and she lets out a moan, her hips shifting restlessly. "Could you come like this, Caroline?" he asks, almost conversationally, and she finds herself shaking her head. Because it's good, great even, but not quite enough.

He makes a considering noise, "You need to tell me these things. Just until I know your body, what you like. And I plan to learn it all, love. I plan to spend hours, listening to you moan my name. What do you need?"

Caroline reaches down, wraps her fingers around two of his, and meets his eyes when she says, "More."

He gets it immediately, and the extra fullness of his thicker, rougher digits is perfect, and when he hooks his fingers, and rubs, his name spills out, almost a whine. She uses her slippery finger to circle her clit, her thighs shaking as they work together to get her off.

But she's always been a little greedy in bed, and she wants more, "Loose the boxers," she demands, pressing her lips together to stop from whimpering at the loss of him as he pulls away to comply. He stands, shucking them quickly. "You should probably get a condom," she tells him, and he darts to his bag to rifle through a side pocket before returning and moving to crawl back over her. He presses a kiss, to the top of her thigh, but she slides her hand into his hair, and urges him higher. He stops at her breasts, and she lets him for a bit, his lips and tongue working the tight peaks feeling too good to pass up. But she gets impatient, and tugs him upwards once more. He protests, her nipple falling from his mouth. "Later," she mumbles against his lips, before sealing hers over his. They kiss, rough and probably a little sloppy, but they're both too far gone to care. Caroline swipes a hand through her folds, before grasping his cock, right as she sucks on his tongue. He lets out a hoarse groan, his head dropping against her collarbone, as she strokes him, using her wetness to ease the way, before positioning him at her entrance.

With a tilt of her hips, and a thrust from him, he's inside of her. Caroline's back arches, head digging into the pillows behind her, as her knees crawl up his sides.

Klaus pants into her neck for a moment, before he pulls back, lifting onto his elbows, his hands cupping her shoulders, resting his forehead against hers, "I'm glad I responded to that call today, Caroline."

It's unexpected, and sweet, and she can't help but kiss him again. But her body needs more, and she clenches around him, tearing a moan from deep in his chest, "Me too, Klaus. But I need you to move."

He nods, pulling his cock from her, and they find a rhythm, their bodies working together in a push-pull that belies the fact that they were strangers yesterday. Neither is capable of articulate thought. He groans about how good she feels, she pleads for more. Before long the only thing Caroline can focus on is the tension pulling her body taut, and she pulls him closer, gasps, "I'm so close." Klaus moves faster in response, and she slides her hand between them, rubs her clit until the waves of pleasure break over her, and she's pressing her face into his neck to muffle her shout.

He gets a little rougher, an arm snaking under her hips, to pull her into his thrusts. But Caroline doesn't mind, his movements prolonging the ripples, until he comes with a shudder, collapsing onto her. She runs her hands over his back, and he makes a pleased hum, before rolling off of her and fumbling for tissues on the bedside table.

When he rolls back to her, having dealt with the condom, he lets his eyes rake her body, a gleam of hunger already there. "I don't have to work until Monday, love. What are the chances you can take more than one personal day?"

Caroline pretends to give it some thought, mentally high fiving herself for the fact that she's never taken one before, and so her boss won't even blink at the request to take two more, "I think that can be arranged. For my emotional trauma, or whatever," They share a smile, naughty and full of promise. Caroline pushes him onto his back, throwing a leg over his waist. His hands come up to run along her thighs, but she scoots down, laying a kiss on his chest. Than another, lower, "Besides," she says, pitching her voice low and sultry, as she darts her tongue out to taste his skin, "I think I said something about atoning for my teasing, didn't I?"


End file.
